


Fall Faster Every Hour

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: When your boyfriend eventually convinces you to join him in the shower just so he can be stupidly romantic.Or Dan and Arin are cute boyfriendsArin starts to sing, but quieter. Softer. He's staring at Dan as he does and Dan has to stop scrubbing his arm because he really cant focus with Arin staring at him so… intently. "What?"Arin clears his throat, bites his lip, then holds out a hand. "Dance with me?"
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Fall Faster Every Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by That's My Man by Miss Benny. Started writing this as soon as the song came out, but just finished it tonight. Enjoy this fluff fest, lovelies
> 
> Rated M cause implied nudity and shit. Idk man, i just wanna cover my bases

"Oh god, Dan. I regret...so much," Arin says, shaking his hands as he pushes the car door open with his foot. He'd washed his hands twice, and he was still finding new pieces of egg. 

Dan is in a similar position, no doubt having transferred bits of egg to the steering wheel. He carefully slips his keys in his pocket and kicks his door closed. "How much regret do you have? Because I'm regretting starting this day at all."

"I regret my entire existence right now, Dan. I shouldn't have even been born." He goes to brush his hair out of his face and immediately feels something squish. "Fuck, its in my hair! Aw man, this was a terrible idea."

"Oh, was it now?" Dan heads up towards his front door, casting Arin an amused look over his shoulder. "I remember a certain someone being so very excited to chuck eggs at our co-workers for the Ten Minute Power Hour this afternoon. You were practically peeing your pants with excitement."

Arin mock scowls at him, using his fingernails to scrape egg out of his hair. "Uh, I was not. I was the proper amount excited for target practice on our friends. I just...didn't expect them to retaliate."

Dan chuckles. He unlocks the front door and beckons Arin inside. "Dude you've known all them for how long? And you didn't expect to get pelted back?"

Arin pushes past him, giving him an indignant look. "Well, I thought they'd just get back at me later! Not like, right away!"

"Always expect the unexpected, boo." Dan boops his nose and Arin wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Your finger stinks, dude."

"Yeah well, your whole entire-," He gestures at Arin's person. "Stinks as well. You need a shower."

"We need a shower." Arin waggles his eyebrows. Dan rolls his eyes.

"We're not sharing again, Arin."

"Why not?" He asks, instantly pouting.

"Do you not remember the last time we shared a shower?"

"I remember getting clean and getting to see my boyfriend's hot bod at the same time." He winks.

"You seem to have omitted the fact that you practically poured soap in my eyes, making me trip and dislocate my elbow."

"I was trying to wash your hair for you! And your arm popped right back in. You were fine!"

Dan sighed, shaking his head. "My shower’s just way too small for both of us, Arin. You're going to have to live with it." Arin's pout only seems to be growing, so he leans over and pokes it, making Arin's face wrinkle in disgust again. Dan giggles as Arin shoves his hand away.

"Fine," He mutters. "I call first dibs then."

"Fine with me." Dan makes a shooing motion and Arin sticks his tongue out at him as he waddles towards Dan's bedroom, almost smacking into the wall in the process. He catches himself on the corner and spins around into the hall. Dan just shakes his head again, smiling as he heads to the kitchen.

Today had been crazy, to say the least. In at the Grump office at 4am, they'd recorded 7 episodes back to back of Super Mario Maker 2, and then of a new horror game he couldn't remember the name of. The only thing he does remember about the actual game was there was a really scary little girl with a demon teddy bear he never wants to meet again.

After all that, they'd live streamed for two hours, followed by Arin meeting with some people about merch development and Dan helping some of the new interns clean out the games shelves. After all that, they'd had to record two Power Hours, one being the aforementioned egg incident. By the time all was said and done, it was late afternoon and they had a few hours before either of them had plans. So they'd said fuck it and both headed straight to Dan's place. Arin had plans with Suzy tonight anyways, so Dan would take anytime he could get with the man outside of work. 

Dan leans back against the kitchen counter, running a hand through a bit of his hair that had escaped the whirlwind. He grimaces when he pulls back with a hand full of slimy egg shells. Arin better rocket through his shower, dammit. 

He wipes his hand on a paper towel and sighs. While he waits, he might as well grab something to eat. He hasn't eaten much today, anyway. Too busy.

He roots around in his fridge for a little bit before pulling out some leftover takeout from yesterday. Or was it the day before?

He sniffs it. Eh, it's probably still good.

As he goes to grab a fork, the sound of singing hits his ears. He straightens up, glancing back toward the hall. The lyrics of Kesha's Dinosaur are very clearly coming from the hall bathroom, and Dan smiles involuntarily.

He pops open the container and starts to shovel food in his mouth, realizing just how hungry he was as the lemon chicken hits his tongue. He hears Arin break into the chorus with as much enthusiasm as he does anything. He pauses his rapid assault of his food to laugh at how ridiculous he sounds. He's so amused, he finds himself making his way towards the bathroom.

"Hey dinosaur, that's what you are!" Aggressive slip sliding movements can be heard from the other side of the propped open door.

"Careful not to dance so hard you crack your skull, you maniac." Dan says, taking another bite of chicken.

"You don't control this dance machine!" Arin calls back, and Dan rolls his eyes. He leans against the wall, finishing chewing his bite before replying.

"At least try to avoid making a mess of my-" Dan says, just as a loud crashing is heard. Dan sighs loudly. "Shower." He finishes, exasperated. He places the chicken down on the ground as he pushes the door open.

The shower curtain is untucked at the bottom, with Arin's soapy head peeking around the right side. Several bottles of shampoo and body wash are in a pile on the floor. Arin glances up sheepishly.

"Sorry," He says. The water is still running, so he awkwardly tries to grab for them around the curtain. Dan decides to give him a break, however, when he spends a good 30 seconds flailing around for even _ONE _bottle to grab.__

__"I swear to god, dude, you have the worst luck." Dan kneels down next to the shower, rapidly tossing bottles into the tub. He hears Arin sputter in disbelief, and some splashing as he bends down to catch them._ _

__"Slow down!" Arin whines._ _

__"My house, my rules, bitch." Dan slings the last one in and grins at Arin's frantic splashing. He starts to giggle when Arin leans out of the shower and smacks his shoulder._ _

__"Get in here, and help me with this mess, Daniel."_ _

__"Oh no, no, no. You're not conning me into shower sex." When Arin starts to sputter again, Dan snorts a laugh. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking it."_ _

__"I was _thinking _my boyfriend's an asshole, and i guess i was right." Arin pouts at him for a moment around the curtain, but when he sees Dan isbt budging, he sighs. "Just- come on. You can get yourself clean as you help me clean up this mess. I promise on my life, no sex and no dislocated body parts.___ _

____Dan gives him a suspicious look but Arin raises his hands up in a surrendering motion. After a moment, Dan groans and pulls his shirt over his head. Arin makes a loud whooping noise and pulls his head back behind the curtain. "I hate you."_ _ _ _

____"No, you don't," Arin sings and Dan rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____After undressing and throwing his pile of egg stained clothes in the corner, Dan pulls back the curtain a smidge and steps inside. It's a bit of a squeeze as Arin is still bent over, picking up bottles, but does give Dan full advantage to smack Arin's ass. Arin gasps in mock annoyance._ _ _ _

____"You monster," He giggles, unable not to. Dan giggles as well, watching Arin replace the last of the bottles._ _ _ _

____"Needed help, my ass," He says, but fondly. He pulls the spray down a bit so it's hitting him and sighs contently. "But god, the hot water sure is nice."_ _ _ _

____"See? There are benefits to my stupidity." He's scrubs the shampoo already in his hair as he watches Dan, humming along to Glory of Love as it starts up._ _ _ _

____"I suppose." Dan's eyes close involuntarily at the feel of the hot water, and he starts to wash the gross egg off of his skin. He peaks his eyes open after a minute to find Arin giving him a goofy smile. He raises an eyebrow at him and smiles. "What?"_ _ _ _

____"Nothing," Arin says, his voice softer than Dan expects. "Can I, uh, get a turn with the water?"_ _ _ _

____"Mhm." Dan angles the spray towards him, careful not to spray his own face in the process. He pulls some lavander scented body wash off a shelf and starts to lather himself up with it. "So, when do you and Suzy have to get to that restaurant?"_ _ _ _

____"Around 7:30," Arin says after a moment, combing a hand through his hair to make sure its shampoo free. "We still got another hour or so."_ _ _ _

____"Cool." Dan gestures for the faucet and Arin pushes it back his way. "What do you wanna do?"_ _ _ _

____"I dunno. I was thinking takeout and cuddle?"_ _ _ _

____"Already snagged some lemon chicken from the fridge so we're half way there." Dan scrubs vigerously at a particularly stubborn patch of egg on his arm. "Goddamn chickens."_ _ _ _

____Glory of Love fades out and a new song comes on. A slow one Dan doesn't recognize but immediately likes, even though he doesnt understand the Japanese lyrics. Arin starts to sing, but quieter. Softer. He's staring at Dan as he does and Dan has to stop scrubbing his arm because he really cant focus with Arin staring at him so… intently. "What?"_ _ _ _

____Arin clears his throat, bites his lip, then holds out a hand. "Dance with me?" He asks, and Dan just stares at his hand for a long, long moment._ _ _ _

____"I- why? Also, how? This shower isn't even big enough to pass each other in."_ _ _ _

____"We could just hold each other and, like, sway back and forth. Like a middle school dance." Arin smiles, soft and only partially joking. Dan chuckles softly and rolls his eyes. He fans his face._ _ _ _

____"You sure know how to woo a girl, Hanson." He says, but takes his hand. Arin immediately pulls him to his chest and wraps his other arm around his waist. Dan wraps his free arm around his shoulder, giggling as Arin laces their fingers together. "Well, aren't you romantic."_ _ _ _

____"Shut up," Arin says, but there's no bite to it. He leans his forehead against Dan's and begins to sway with him, the soft piano swelling as they hold each other. Dan feels like he should feel really silly right about now. But as he stares into Arin's eyes, he just feels content._ _ _ _

____Arin starts to sing again, his lips inches from Dan's as he traces the back of his hand with his thumb. Dan has no idea what he's singing, but the look Arin's giving him makes him want to melt. He pulls his arm off Arin's shoulder so he can cup his cheek. Arin leans into the touch, still swaying with him. Just for one, quiet moment, they're one heartbeat, moving to the same rhythm._ _ _ _

____As the song comes to an end, Dan leans forward slowly, his lips touching Arin's in a whisper of a kiss. Arin smiles as he does, pulling back just so he can lean up and kiss Dan's forehead. "I love you. You know that, right?"_ _ _ _

____"Mmm, I guess. Though i'm a little hard of hearing. Care to say it again?"_ _ _ _

____"I love you, you nerd," Arin says, laughing._ _ _ _

____Dan laughs as well, kissing him again. They take their time, only realizing how much time has passed when Dan begins to shiver as cold water hits his back._ _ _ _

____"Fuck. I still need to wash my hair." He pats his egg filled hair and grimaces._ _ _ _

____Arin snorts a laugh. "Want me to help?"_ _ _ _

____"No way." Dan shoves pulls his hand out of Arin's grasp and shoves his shoulder. "You promised no dislocated limbs."_ _ _ _

____"What if I stand outside the shower this time?"_ _ _ _

____"...fine. That lessons the danger, I guess."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, but I do need you to say I love you back. Just a bit of a helping toll."_ _ _ _

____"How about fuck you?"_ _ _ _

____"That could suffice."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!! Even if it's just you screaming


End file.
